


Of Overgrown Cats

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Series: Tales of Short Stories [2]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Elle is Elle, Gaius is awkward, Gaius is just a big kitty, Ludger Speaks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Spirit Arte gone wrong, Gaius has taken up some strange habits and Ludger decides to corner him about them after Elle points out she's been hearing purrs from the incognito king's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Overgrown Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ship-fic for Tales of Xillia. It takes place after maxing out Gaius affection and storyline wise it takes place before it is discovered that Bisley is the true villain in the story so other than this description there shouldn't be much in the way of spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Tales of Xillia and Tales of Xillia 2 belong to NAMCO-BANDAI. This story was written purely for personal joy but no personal gain other than putting myself in a good mood.**

 

It took Ludger all of two days to notice something was off with Gaius. The rather stoic-on-the-outside man was wearing Leia's hat the last two days and had been secluding himself from everyone at night by opting to get his own room when they required an inn. Gaius had also developed a strong aversion to dogs and was not the least bit embarrassed to look at them warily from behind Ludger. However, it was when Elle said she thinks the cats are staying with the king that Ludger started to have his suspicions about his lover. Earlier that week Gaius had been hit by one of Milla's Artes in training and had gone flying into the pile of cats, quite a feat when you considered he was not a lightweight man. It was possible one of the cats had gotten fused to Gaius by the art or that it had just copied traits.

"Erston, I need to talk to you. Alone."

Gaius felt stiff and looked about ready to bolt when Ludger gripped his arm just shy of tightly but gave in and let himself be dragged to the room he'd checked out. Ludger sat on the bed and patted the seat beside him, prompting the older man to sit beside him. Ludger could tell that Gaius was nervous so he decided to let an action solve his question. Gently he slid his hand up under the back of the hat and started to rub the immediate center of the taller man's head and sure enough, loud purring erupted from his chest as violet-red eyes closed in bliss. Using his free hand to remove the borrowed hat, Ludger smiled at the sight of two folded cat ears atop his head.

"I though you said you needed to talk to me Ludger."

If Gaius was going for subtle intimidation he failed miserably, voice broken by the purrs that continued to pour from him. Ludger chuckled and got up to kneel down in front of Gaius.

"Was hiding from me really necessary Erston?" The dual hair colored man asked, cupping the tanned man's cheeks in his hands so he'd look at him. Gaius looked embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"I was afraid everyone would start treating me in the manner they treat Rollo."

Ludger did a good job not laughing at the idea of people petting and trying to carry Gaius around. Though in a way they treated Rollo like a storybook type king, spoiling the already spoiled fat cat. Leaving a soft kiss upon the brunet's lips he looked him in the eye.

"Erston, just don't hide from me okay? I promise I will never treat you like Rollo, but you could let me spoil you at least a little."

More purring was Ludger's only received response as he lay down with Gaius' head on his chest, rubbing between the two feline ears until they both fell asleep. Rowen made sure he had the only photo before closing the door after having found them. It was going to be fun to tease Gaius over his cuddly sleeping habits.


End file.
